


risk

by qeacock



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Smut, but only a few words at the end, public, some humilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qeacock/pseuds/qeacock
Summary: Jack's been looking at gabe in all the wrong ways during their mission debriefing.Gabe decides to take it upon himself to punish him, in public.un beta'd but i did a thorough check so hopefully there arent any mistakes!





	risk

all warm smiles,  
friendly goodbyes as they left the mission debriefing,  
the comfort of good friends and the musk of coffee and calm tangible. 

but the mood changed,  
instantly

as the door clicked,  
as well as gabriel's facade,   
jack's throat was roughly clasped without care and his body shoved backwards and reyes growled into his ear, "what the fuck do you think you’re fucking doing, cabrón?”  
his voice came out deep, sinister and threatening but it sent shivers racing down jack's spine as his vision was sent swimming from the pressure on his windpipe. his heart was racing but he had to fight himself not to whine in pleasure.  
"fucking hell,"   
gabriel hissed as he sent jack crumbling to the ground, on his knees.  
the soldier in question could already feel the bruises on his neck from how hard gabe had gripped him, but he forced himself to look up  
and all he could see was reyes' warm, comforting eyes dark but with strings of honeyed glass threaded through the brown, silently asking for consent  
and him silently saying yes.

 

his back pressed up against the wall, jack's knees spread as he crouched under gabriel,  
he fumbled with the zipper, fingers slender as he felt the click of the zipper rolling down the metal, and the man's dick present within.  
he felt a shudder of intense arousal go directly south, and at this point he was fighting to keep track of where his fingers were and remember how to actually breathe from the intense heat and exhilartion of the risk of being caught directly outside of the conference hall.  
jack mouthed against the sharp outline of gabe's dick and instantly the man above him let out a hitched breath and had to force his hips not to buck into that warm, inviting heat. Fucking hell, jack's mouth felt so good outlining the head of his cock,,  
jack's fingers tugged on the rim of gabe's briefs and he let the man's dick spring out. instantly he felt the musky, masculine scent and it made him keen, drooling, enraptured. he took a deep breath of that savoury scent and then brushed his lips ever so slightly along his length, feeling gabriel tense and whine under his breath. he smirked against the head of his wide cock, and made eye contact , pushing the dick into the impossibly warm, wet slick heat and gabe did a full body shudder and groaned, "fucking christ,, mnghhh"  
jack's eyes locked with his as his lips pressed, amazing around gabe's cock, and his tongue lapped at his foreskin. his nose pressed into the thick curls as he took gabe's length entirely, easily, and gabriel had to physically restrain himself from fucking jack's mouth. jack came back up when he ran out of air, letting his tongue hang out as his saliva lay suspended between the two men, jack's blue eyes staring into gabriel's own. jack alone felt like he could see stars because of how aroused he was, his dick was crying for attention, but he let it go ignored as he remembered they were still in public space,   
right outside of the conference hall.  
anyone could pass by  
but his dick only hardened as he felt the rush of adrenaline from risk.   
"god, you need to be punished - fuck, fucking hell y-you really expect me to let you get away with this shit?"  
gabriel's face twisted in pleasure,  
as he looked into jack's arousal-stricken pretty flushed face he felt the wetness of his cock and his hips bucked into that endlessly warm soft and pliable mouth, and oh god his mouth felt like fucking heaven, his hips were moving of their own accord, bucking, fucking jack's head into the wall and his hands had to lean against the wall infront of him because holy fucking shit he couldn't get enough, kept fucking jack's skull into the wall,   
kept hitting his dick against the back of his throat,   
"i saw you playing with yourself in our mission debrief," gabriel managed to scramble out between thrusts  
even though jack had virtually no gag reflex, even he struggled because of the lack of oxygen, but he was endlessly pleasured by watching his partner fall apart infront of him, watching him place both of his hands infront on the wall to lean against, completely fucking enraptured. when he did pull away he was coughing, hacking even but he was so unbeliavably aroused, dick leaking, angry, red and his face and neck flushed.  
"gabe please please please fuck me,  
christ, god i fucking need it- please,"  
jack whimpered, mumbling "fuck"'s and humming as he mouthed around gabe's length, begging, keening under his attention, desperate to be fucked. gabriel responded in kind,  
he lifted jack by the crooks behind his knees that connected the joint, and pressed his back against the wall so that he was bent neatly in half, held up by gabriel's strong hands and his hoodie rode up across his stomach, letting a happy trail expose itself as well as his bulge - which of course, gabriel freed. while gabe freed jack's leaking cock he quickly checked around for people - finding nothing as he turned his head side to side,  
he let his lips twist into a sly grin -   
"what did you think you were doing in that meeting?," he enquired, endlessly pleased with himself as he timed his entrance into jack's hole perfectly with his would-be answer; causing jack to let out a strangled murmur of a curse.   
he had to keep his head steady as he felt his tongue loll out of his mouth, drooling as his dick pressed into that tight entrance, that perfect ring of muscle stretching around his cock - he mumbled out a "fuck" under his breath before returning to his previous question-  
"jesus christ the amount of looks you gave me-"  
he said, albeit really really dazed as arousal made him feel drunk on sex, as his hips met jack's skin entirely and his length hit jack's bundle of nerves and jack's head hit the wall once again as he saw his vision swimming under the shockwave of intense pleasure - the crook of his knees pressed into the wall, his skin felt soft like putty and he melted into gabriel's dick, his hands, his perfect musky scent, his expression as he breached jack's tight, wet, warm ring of muscle and pushed through.  
"fuck, i still re- remember your face as you fucking fingered yourself until you came-" gabe breathed, jack looked up at gabe through his eyelashes and gabriel swore, he cursed like hell because there was no way on earth someone this gorgeous could ever be his, could ever agree to him doing this to him.. fucking him in public against a wall. yet, here he was, letting jack's ass drag his dick in further, until he was ramming into him so hard the wall was shaking, stuttering - the men were both encompassed in a sheen of sweat, cursing and moaning, letting out breathy sighs, gabriel felt like his hips were running on auto pilot at this point as he felt them cram his dick into jack's hole, wet inviting and so fucking warm, made the head of his cock pulse and his vision turn to splitting white light.   
"mmm,, fuck, you, you had the decency to come in front of all of our recruits, jesus fuck, god thats hot-"  
neither of them were really better off,   
both of them rambling strings of curses like "fuck,, mmmhh god,, shit, jesus christt, mnh" and "oh god fuck yes, yes, yeahh yeah shitt holy fuck,,"  
at this point they were too far gone to care about things like public decency, or how loud the sound of gabe's skin slapping ruthlessly against jack's ass was, lost to the feeling of tight warm heat, and the feeling of his prostate crumbling, caving in at this point with how hard gabe was slamming into it.  
gabe's hands became soft around jack's thighs as he held him up, letting the force of his cock ramming into the flesh, over and over and over, fucking him into the wall keep him upright -   
at this point his dick could slip in without any effort because of how fucking wet the hole had become - gabe's precum spilling into jack's hole, and his thrusts became wet, sloppy and messy and gabe's dick made obscene sounds, wet squelches of flesh squeezed by his fat cockhead pressing into his hole, the wet slap of his balls against jack's soft pliable, flushed skin - his pace sped up tenfold and jack's moans became continual, screams of pleasure - he was moaning out, crying out in absolute ecstacy as his prostate became abused and gabe's hand reached down for jack's cock and rapidly flicked his wrist, keeping his right hand planted on the wall and brutally fucking into jack.  
the thrusts became feverish, desperate,  
wanting  
and then gabe's pace became an absolute mess, he was taking any friction he could get - when his dick slid out he kept thrusting between jack's ass cheeks, absolutely desperate and so so close,  
openly moaning and tipping his head back, drooling, seeing stars. he was sloppy and uncontrolled,   
thrusting the fastest his hips could possibly thrust, crying, moaning, teetering on the edge, letting his fingers curl and his tongue hang between his teeth, eyes rolled back,  
he was so so desperate so so close so horny so close to the edge  
his eyes were clamped shut in concentration and he just kept fucking into that impossibly tight expanse, the warm wet encompassing heat of jack's ass, fucking forever at the most brutal pace jack had ever seen gabe go and jack himself was actually sobbing out of pure ecstacy, seeing literal white light and his moans became broken, breathy, so close to the edge  
and the wall kept shuddering as gabe's hips jittered, stuttered, and his pace was erratic   
his thrusts became broken, like they were sentences seperated by random semi-colons, and his body spasmed violently and he let out a scream, a howl, a pure wail of extreme pleasure as his dick emptied fully into jack's ass, his moan was one of unfiltered, complete and utter happiness as he emptied out the long string of curses and jack's name, over and over and over.  
and jack soon came as well, his dick spluttering and his mouth running all obscene, dirty talk as his cock let cum drool over his hoodie, over his shirt, over gabe, but he couldn't bring himself to care less as he felt so fucking amazing in those moments of afterglow,  
all he could feel was gabe's blood pulsing south, still inside him,   
and he felt gabe reach his hands for the crook of his knees again and pull out - he could almost scream from how disgusting the over stimulation felt, the horrible blood pulsing to his dick, - and he could physically feel the cum hang out from between his ass cheeks in thick ropes, could feel it drip and he clenched it in, relishing in the praise he got from gabriel - "fuck yeah,, good little bitch, little slut for me, mm," 

".. i love you, jack." gabe sentimentally kissed his neck, and pressed a soft, warm kiss to his lips, sincere. 

"i love you too, gabe."

 

and they came down from the wall, pulled their briefs on, pulled up their sweatpants,  
and then noticed the massive crowd of people that had been watching them this entire time.


End file.
